Sobeck's Vengence
by Evil Tree
Summary: Osi Sobeck survived his stab by Ahsoka but only barely. After Dooku 'healed' him, becoming even more insane, he plots his sinister revenge on the one responsible. Now no longer a one-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey out there, Evil-Tree here**

**This is what I thought would be a great continuation of Osi Sobeck's character**

**(I didn't know how to type his Christopher Walken voice so you just have to imagine it there yourself)**

**This is my first one-shot so if you have any criticism don't be afraid to shout it out**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Count Dooku looked around Citadel command. He saw the damage the Jedi had caused and the droids they destroyed with distaste. Elite and expensive, commando droids butchered, their impenetrable prison losing it's reputation and above all, the loss of the Nexus Route codes. He had to call in dozens of frigates to repair the damage and with the inhospitable conditions of the planet it was a very long job.<p>

"Droid" he called to K2-B4, the Citadel tactical droid "what is the status on repairs."

"We have extensive damage to the fuel lines and on level fourteen. We have only just begun repairs." the count frowned.

"And Sobeck?"

"We haven't heard from him, I predict a 64% certainty he died in trying to capture the escapees, with a 31% likelihood of him being severely injured."

"Are there squads looking for him?"

"Yes, five." the count frowned deeper.

"Call them back. Even if he's alive he has proven himself a failure."

"Yes count." the droid showed no emotion to it's task. Commander Osi Sobeck is no longer functioning at 100% therefore he is of no use. The cold logic was absolute to the droid as it prepared to transmit to the search squads. But just as it's fingers touched the controls the high-pitched monotone voice of a B1 battle droid came in.

"Commander, this is OMM-23. We've found the warden." The droid turned to the count who strode to the controls.

"This is Count Dooku, what is the status of Sobeck?" he snapped. On the other end the droid jumped at being addressed by Dooku personally.

"W-well, not good. He has received a lightsaber wound in the chest and from that serous lung damage."

"So he's alive?"

"Barely, he's unconscious and in a lot of pain. What are our orders?" The Sith lord paused. His mind pondered on the warden, nefarious plots, manipulation and deceit swirling over and over. He finally found the right one. Suddenly he wasn't so useless after all. "Count?" the droid asked again.

"Yes bring him back and take him to the infirmary. I'll deal with him when he's in better condition."

"Roger roger." the line was cut and Dooku strode to the tactical droid.

"Order the remaining groups in and assign them to cleanup." the Sith walked to the door but as it opened the droid called him.

"Sir, why have you chosen to repair the warden when a few seconds before you ordered the search off from his incompetence?"

"His failure is unacceptable" he replied without turning to face the droid. "but after what he's suffered he could still be useful."

"I have worked with him. I calculate he is mentally unstable to the point of full insanity. This attack may have made him more unstable and pose a threat to himself and everyone around him." Dooku turned to her.

"Good, just what I expected." K2-B4 was left to ponder on the Count's comment. After a short period of time she saw through the cameras a group of B1's carrying Osi Sobeck on a stretcher. On a landing platform, still littered with the remains of the intruder's ship, he was groaning and twisting in pain but the droids did nothing. In their path was a trooper helmet, burnt, broken. The helmet of a proud and brave ARC trooper, killed by the power of the Citadel. One knock of a foot and the proud symbol was kicked aside.

* * *

><p>Three days had passed and the Citadel under Darth Tyranus's orders became as formidable as ever. The old tunnels were charted and the entrances booby trapped, all damages were fixed and even craftier traps and technology equipped. He had just finished a discussion with the separatist senate via hologram, on protecting the separatist homeworlds and healthcare amongst other things, and was now going to see if Sobeck had made any progress. He had been moved aboard Dooku's prised warship <em>The Invisible Hand<em> and was healing in the medical bay.

He was not three paces from the entrance when it opened and a B1 was flung out of the room into the wall the hit the floor. Another quickly ran out and closed the door. He saw the count and saluted.

"What is his progress?" he said, as if the scene before him never happened.

"His insides required a lot of surgery and grafting, the bacta is closing them as we speak."

"Is he in pain?"

"It was an extremely painful process for an organic and we gave him no painkillers or sedatives outside of surgery as you requested." The count smiled as he walked to the door. "Uh sir, I don't think it's safe to go in there." he ignored the advice and entered. It was dark inside, the lights had been broken by a bar of metal lying on the floor. Osi was sitting on the bed, bending over gauntly. When Dooku stepped on the glass he bolted up, rising to full height against the Sith. The Count just stood there and waited for his temper to go down.

"Well commander Sobeck, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine Count." he replied, face turning sour. "bar the constant burning in my chest from a lightsaber. The jolts of pain I get whenever I try to move. The never-ending sleepless nights I spent twisting in pain because SOMEONE ordered the droid to keep me that way!" he screamed at the Darth Tyranus, his eye twitching, hands poised to grab and throw him out the door. Dooku just stood there.

"I see." the count walked around the room, keeping his back to him. "You may not have been informed. After you were knocked out republic forces broke through the blockade and rescued the republic forces. They have the Nexus Route coordinates, you failed."

"What?" Osi snarled "I almost died to get those-ahhhhh!" a stream of force lightning coursed through him. Dooku frowned but otherwise showed no emotion in the torture. The Phindian dropped the floor gasping after it stopped.

"You are a commander of the Confederacy of Independent systems. I would expect nothing less than you to give your life to that cause! But you were fortunate in your survival and now have another chance. To serve your part, regain your reputation… destroy those responsible for your state." Something clicked inside the mad man's head. Dooku didn't do this to him, he was still his boss and his best chance of getting revenge.

"My…sincerest apologies Count." he said, getting up and clutching his chest. "It must be these last few days cooped up in here. Once I recover say the word and I'll get back to the Citadel, I'm sure there are some new prisoners that need, ahem, _attention_." Dooku silently smiled. He sensed the fury within him the urge for revenge amongst the insanity.

"Yes, but I'm also recommending a post in some more, direct missions that you may serve. Missions that may involve Jedi." The alien turned to the human, eyes wide yet still twitching.

"Sounds good, but I'm only after one Jedi. That small one, Evan Piell. I saw his green lightsaber as I was about to take down their captain… that was to eliminate the codes" he hastily added "my forces were thin and, well better no one has them than the republic." Darth Tyranus seemed to accept this.

"Yes that would have been good" he replied with a monotone voice "but the fact is it wasn't Piell that stabbed you."

"What!" Osi exclaimed, twisting to meet him while ignoring the pain. "But I saw the blade, it was green, he got up behind me. It had to be him!" the count inputted some codes into a nearby screen.

"We have a surveillance picture of the Jedi that was recorded directly into the Citadel, you were out so you wouldn't have seen it." The screen lit up, showing a semi-circle of Jedi and republic officers. Sobeck listened to their farewells and saw the body of the master thrown into the lava.

"But the other masters had blue ones, the only one with green was him and-" the truth hit him.

"Indeed." The count replied, inputting more codes. "A crab droid recorded this after it's motor functions were destroyed." the screen changed again to a dying Piell, a dead Anooba and a girl, Togruta teenager. The Lannik was whispering something, it took Sobeck no time to guess what.

"The codes! Can we amplify the volume or read their lips?" he asked.

"Unfortunately that would be useless without the other half of the codes." Sobeck growled, looking back at the picture.

"I still don't believe that youngling could do this to me."

"Do not underestimate Jedi, even the youngest ones, and if you still don't believe it have a look at the recording of a Crab droid arriving for reinforcements." The scene played out, him being gunned down, shot at by Tarkin, raising him in the air- He saw it. In all it's terrible glory. A small girl with murder in her eyes stabbed her lightsaber through his chest. The warden roared, eyes filled with pure rage, and smashed the screen with his bare hand. Breathing heavily, ignoring the cuts in his hand he turned to Dooku.

"Who is she?" Dooku lifted a data pad with the force, levitating it to him.

"You should find everything you want in there. Although she's young and cant be of any instrumental importance her powers are growing and effect on the war increasing under Skywalker. Under that kind of teaching she may be troublesome in the future. Best we eliminate her now than wait to see if that's true. I'll leave you be and have the medic tend to your hand." Dooku left the room with Sobeck not moving an inch since he got the data pad. Even the medical droid had to force him to let it go to bandage his hands.

* * *

><p>Screams echoed out of a cell. Terrified, excruciating, tearful screams. They went all through the corridor outside, even the droid guards were uncomfortable with the tortured yells. The screams became more coherent, turning into sobbing begs of mercy, the terrified prisoner tried desperately to live. The screaming returned, far louder, going through the whole floor.<p>

Silence. Out of the cell walked Warden Osi Sobeck, twisted smile, confident, only a scar in the centre of his chest, covered by his clothes, showed any sign he was even in hospital. He looked at the one who was screaming. An female Zabrak Jedi lying on the floor, one eye missing, burns along her body, dead. The warden turned to the B1 next to the door.

"Inform General Grievous the outpost is in the Drogheda system coordinates Q-11 5660, the pass code for friendly ships is Y0LL9-D."

"Roger roger." Osi Sobeck strode to the elevator, taking him to the bridge.

"Any new orders?" Sobeck inquired to K2-B4, sounding insanely optimistic about the torturing of others. Over the past few weeks he found his hands on approach to his job much more effective than any droid. His eye twitched more, he destroyed more droids that displease him but at least he was happy.

"Count Dooku has offered you a field mission. It will involve the targeting and capturing of Jedi." The tactical droid replied.

"Directly on the battlefield?"

"No, General Grievous is doing that. You have been assigned capturing Jedi assigned to remote missions."

"Is there a chance-"

"The count informed me yes." Sobeck smiled.

"Good. Even if she isn't I haven't left this system in weeks. Prepare my ship."

"Already done sir." the warden marched off into the elevator. While he was waiting he picked out of his pocket a holoprojector. Pressing the button it revealed a Togruta girl wielding two lightsaber.

"You and your master move around a lot don't you?" he said, unaware he was talking to nothing and the increased twitching of his eye. "There's every chance we'll meet again. Trained under General Skywalker, Combatant in all kinds of blockades and invasions and little more than a teenager." He leaned to the picture, making out the details of her markings in the blue flickering projections. "Make no mistake, I'm coming for you…Ahsoka Tano."

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope you guys enjoyed it<br>I tired to capture the insanity of Osi and I hope I've done a good job  
>Heck if this gets enough good feedback I may continue it<strong>

**Hope you liked it and if you didn't, review anyway :D**


	2. Notice for readers

**Hello world, I just want to make an announcement about the Future of Sobeck's revenge**

**I originally planned it as a one-shot so I could get onto other things and not have to worry about having too many fanfictions at once**

**However that all changed with he frankly alarming amount of positive feedback to this fic that I wasn't expecting**

**So to try and meet demands I've been trying to think of ways to continue this fic while continuing my other ones. Updating the others and coming up with a continuing storyline for this are some of the reasons it has taken so long for me to start working on this**

**However I've put another fic on temporary hiatus so I can continue this and my others and hopefully with CW Season 5 I'll be given plenty of inspiration for this fic and my other CW fic**

**Just making sure you all know I'm back on track :D**


End file.
